


Blue Jazz

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: Natsu was only meant to go in and see about a simple job but it turned into so much more than that
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Blue Jazz

The smell of cigarettes hits him, then the fast sounds of jazz flow all around. The cigarette smoke clouds the tiny enclosed room with no windows to escape from. The band playing on the stage makes the two lone couples on the dance floor swing across the floor. The space may be small but it's very much full of movement and sound all around. There’s a few tables and chairs and the bar against the back left of the room, but his attention is drawn to the back corner. 

She's sitting in the back table a cigarette close to her mouth; her hair barely comes down to her chin; it's such a striking blonde color that it sticks out in the shadowy room. A tussle of curls pulling to the side held in place by a black headband with a feather. Her lips were luscious and scarlet; calling to anyone who would gaze her way.

Her smile is dazzling drawing everyone's attention in her direction, including him. He swears she winks at him but maybe it's just his brain playing tricks on him. He has to bring himself back and remember the reason he’s here. His focus begins to shift around the room he needs to find the person he was sent here to meet. Tricky thing was the letter was so vague he doesn’t know who he’s meeting with. All he knows is he needs to go to the bar and order a Bee’s Knees then wait in the farthest table from the door. 

He walks over to the bar turning to the side and waits for the bartender to come over. His eyes may seem like there forward but he’s watching everything out of the corner of his eye. 

Finally the bartender comes his way “A Bee’s Knees” he orders without hesitation. The way the bartender looks at him doesn’t go unnoticed but he keeps his face neutral. The bartender nods before he begins to make his drink, he continues to keep his gaze forward but his eyes ever watching the movement around him. 

When his drink is finally made he thanks the man before he makes his way over to the farthest table, grateful that it was unoccupied. He places his drink and adjust his suit jacket before he takes a seat. He reaches forward and brings the drink up hesitating a moment before taking a sip. The lemon and honey only do so much to cover up the harsh gin flavor so he keeps the cup against his mouth to hide the distaste. 

“Hell of a drink you got there” it was a man’s voice that spoke to him and when he looks up he sees a black fedora that’s cover up what looks like black hair. The man adjusts his coat jacket and gestures to the seat in front of him, his only response is to nod his head and set his drink down, though he never takes his hand off the glass. They stare at each other for some time, they both are fully aware that their gauging on another. 

“You just going to make yourself at home before you tell me your name or?” He brings the drink back up to his lips and once again stops for a minute before he takes a drink. 

“Wouldn’t it be more polite of you to give your name first?”

“Well, given the fact that you asked to sit down. One would think that you should give your name first” He smirks at the guy watching the irritation clear as day on his face. 

“It’s a fair drink by the way” He finally responds to the man about what he first said. 

“Just fair?” the man questions with a look of unhappiness on his face. 

“Now now boys, the rest of the club is starting to feel rather tense so why don’t we both just calm down” His gaze drifts to a young woman with scarlet hair that she’s pulled to the side with a beaded headband; though unlike the other woman is quite long for the time. She wears a black long sleeve dress with a drop waist and fringe and beads that comes down past her knees. 

“I don’t like him I say we scratch this meetup” the man with black hair is glaring at him now and he has to grit his teeth to keep from saying anything. 

“I think he’s kind of cute” his gaze snapping over to the woman who had been sitting in the corner earlier. Her chocolate chestnut brown eyes are sparkling at him in a way that makes his chest ache in a way that he can’t quite describe. 

The blonde moves to sit down in with such elegance that he can’t keep his eyes off of her though he notices that the red haired woman keeps standing only crossing her arms against her chest. 

“Gray be a doll and get me a drink, please” the blonde hair woman puts her elbow on the table before resting her chin in her hand; her gaze never wavering from the man in front of her. The man grumbles and it takes him a minute before he actually gets up and makes his way to the bar, the other woman following after him. 

“So will you let me know your name?” there’s something in the playfulness of her eyes that tells him this woman is more than she’s letting on. He wasn’t going to lie though she was very alluring and part of him was liking what he was seeing, but he knew he needed to be careful still. 

He went back and forth inside his head for some time before he finally gave in. “Natsu,” he tells her, knowing he would find out later if using his real name would come back to bite him or not. 

Gray had made his return with the red headed woman and set the same drink that he had ordered down “My names Lucy” she takes the glass and takes a rather big drink before she beams at him. 

He's left speechless as it registers in his head. The person he was meeting with would sit down and order the same drink which could have been anyone but they would make their first drink rather impacting.

"You're who I'm meeting with?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Shock was only part of what was running through his head right now. Most mob bosses were males but then again lately a lot of them had been arrested. There seems to be more to both their stories than what's in sight. 

"A woman, you mean?" Her eyebrow quirks up at him, daring him to challenge her, but there's still that playfulness hidden on her lips. Yep, there's definitely more to her than meets the eye and it very much calls to him. 

"Yes, I mean well, no. There's nothing wrong with that. I just wasn't fully informed." He takes a good look around the place and then settles back on her eyes. They were fierce, yes, there was no doubt about that, but he could see a bit of warmth lingering there, too.

"You obviously have built an impressive business for yourself. Taking a strong hand, I'd imagine. Who wouldn't want to work for someone as capable as that?" 

She's impressed by his answer, now even more amused by the man sitting across from her. She had a general curiosity for this meeting in the first place. When he had walked in earlier he was very pleasing to her eyes so why wouldn't she very much wish for him to be her companion for the evening.

Gray scoffs and it draws his attention "Nice save ya idiot."

Natsu doesn't hide the displeasure on his face, there was something about her male companion that he just doesn't like. 

"Don't be jealous, Gray has a lady," Lucy lets out this soft giggle that draws his attention back. He can feel his cheeks burning so he brings his drink back up taking a bigger sip then he meant too. 

Natsu coughs as it burns going down, he pounds on his chest a couple times to clear his esophagus "Let's get down to business."

"All business no pleasure that's a shame" Lucy's eyes darken in a way that throws him off.

Lucy picks up her glass and swirls the contents around slowly "Natsu do you have any fighting experience?" Natsu gets lost in watching the golden liquid spiraling in the glass. 

Watching the golden liquid once then twice move around the glass before he speaks stuttering at first "No...n pppro...fessionally why?"

"I think I would like you to be my private bodyguard instead of our original agreement," Lucy's eyes are still dark but there's something playful there as well. Natsu doesn't know how to respond on the one hand she's gorgeous but the air about her at times speaks of dangers. 

"Your kidding right?" Gray takes a step towards the table and the other woman goes to stop him but stops herself when Lucy speaks again.

"Are you questioning me Gray dear?" Gray takes a step back his face is completely void of emotion. 

His eyes go dark and his gaze moves away from the table "No ma'am." 

With a shrug of his shoulders Natsu elaborates. "I have basic self defense but it's more self taught street smarts." 

"See" Gray scoffs. 

"That's a shame, then how about being my partner?" Her eyes have a sparkle in them that brings the heat back to his cheeks. 

"That wouldn't be appropriate if you're paying me."

"If I can find you an honest paying job how about we start with a date?" Natsu knew what saying yes would mean; if he agreed his future girlfriend would be a mafia boss.

It was a lot to think about and even Lucy was aware of that "how about we make this a pre date?" 

"Alright what's the harm in one date right now" She agrees and Natsu grins at her in such a unique way that she can't help the butterflies that fill her stomach. 

That turned into many more dates; dates of dinners and lunches and she was even able to convince him to go on one picnic adventure. 

It was rocky at times more so when Natsu realized just how dangerous it was to be around her, no to be her. He knew that it couldn't continue this way. 

Secretly he began asking Gray and Erza to help him. Gray teased him in the beginning but they grew to have a rather unique friendship. Erza was always kicking his ass but it was a challenge he wouldn't pass up.

His love and affection grew for Lucy and her rambunctious yet loving family. He couldn't see himself anywhere else and that was why he just knew he had to propose. 

That day didn't go exactly like he had planned. Blame it on the guys who tried to assassinate his would be fiance but this time he was more than ready. The thank you kiss she gave him wasn't so bad either. Who knew being married to the most powerful woman in the crime world would be the path for him? There wasn't a doubt in his heart, though, that it was where he was meant to be. Who said a life of crime was all that bad?

**Author's Note:**

> This is another birthday fic for a friend <3


End file.
